Final Bout - Earth vs Darkness
by Bitcloudxz
Summary: Find Out.


Dakarai holds his hand out to the side as the Digicode appears around it, he holds his hand in the air with the hand with the device in front of him and slashes it throw the device. "Spirit..Evolution!" his clothing shattering off to the sides in a glowing flash. the Devil Spirit then turns into a shining black armor and forms onto Dakarai. "Akumamon!"  
  
Maahesmon and Akumamon then stare each other down. Maahesmon draws his over- sized sword & Akumamon's claws crow out into a long scythe form. Maahesmon grips the handle of the blade with a high growl he leaps out the blade slightly at his side. Akumamon has one hand behind his back. Maahesmon swings the blade foreward, Akumamon uses the one claw and blocks. Maahesmon continues swinging with all his might. Akumamon, still blocking with the one nail/claw, is jumping around. "Nice manicure, but it won't help!" Maahesmon yells. He brings the blade down on Akumamon's head, he brings his forearm above his head and easily blocks again. Maahesmon continues in that state trying to bring Akumamon to the ground. "I happen to like my manicure!!" he brings around the free hand and uppercuts Maahesmon in his under jaw sending him through the air.  
  
In mid air Maahesmon brings down is head, looking towards the ground, to find Akumamon gone. "Where the ---?" he looks all over. "Hey bitch...behind you" he feels a light tap on his shoulder and turns his head, to see nothing again. "Wrong asshole!" Akumamon swings a kick to his chin as soon as he turns his face. "Demon Stalker!" he clutches onto Maahesmon's face, he holds his fist back and swings it down into his chest, a shadow following his hand which causes double the damage. Maahesmon is tossed downward and flat on the ground. Akumamon, already spreading his wings flies directly downward with the thought of ramming into Maahesmon's chest. "Millions Knives!" still flat on the ground, a portal appears in front of Maahesmon as hundreds maybe thousands of small throwing knives head for Akumamon. "What the hell!?" he yells before covering his face as they peirce his skin. "My..my perfect skin! Look at what you have done! I am going to kill you in the worst way possible, Kero!" he growls.  
  
Maahesmon, after rising from ground he reaches for his blade. To find it's still in mint condition even from that high fall to the ground. Akumamon drops toward the ground, a black ball circles in his hand he grips onto it and it forms into a large blade with 3 points on each side. He tightens the grip on the handle, Maahesmon looks up and grips onto his blade also. "RAAGH!" Akumamon finally attacks in a L position, Maahesmon flips back with the blade pointed out and blocks, the two edges clash numerous times, both bringing each other frontwards and backwards. "You think you can take me, Kero?!" he chuckles still clashing the two weopons. "Just like taking my little sister to the park." the two hold there weopons above there head and swings at the exact time, causing sparks to fly. Maahesmon's blade gets tangled in one of the points of Akumamon's deadly sword. The two grip their handles tighter trying to push one another back.  
  
"This..RRG...has gone on long enough!" Maahesmon yells. "Exactly what I thought!" Akumamon easily & quickly withdraws his blade from the grip leaving Maahesmon to fall foreward. Akumamon, with the blade at his side swings it upward and into Maahesmon cut peircing through his armor and body. Maahesmon's eyes sprint open, his hand open letting his blade fall to the ground. "Get of of my sword, your staining it" he pulls it Maahesmon, it shatters into a black dust & slowly steps back. "I told you, you can't beat me." Maahesmon covers up the spot where the sword struck, but the oily black liquid passes over his arms and to the ground. "Your right, I can't beat you" he slowly lowers to the ground, blood also spilling from his mouth but not as bad as his gut.  
  
"Don't think I'm going to let you die like this!" Akumamon smirks and Maahesmon eyes open wider. "Debiru Kuaba!" he lunges at Maahesmon would his claw back then propels it as he closes in, he swipes Maahesmon's chest area causing his arms to get launched in the air and down onto the ground. "Nothing but TRASH!" he holds his foot back and swings it into Maahesmon's chest. Maahesmon flips over a few times and hits the ground. "Your a tough one, Kero, I'm suprised you have hung on the long" Akumamon chuckles. A flashing light appears in front of Maahesmon, he slowly raises his head to the light, to see it...the spirit of earth beast! "Whats that!?" Akumamon yells. Maahesmon tries to crack and smiles, but he pain gets to him from his busted lips. He drags his dead body foreward but the comes Akumamon trying to cut him off. "I think not!" he glides foreward with his wings. "Come on..come on." he drags himself a few more feet, finally the object is in clear reach, he brings his hand up to it and clutches it hard and the light grows stronger till it's almost impoissble to see him, Akumamon stops in mid air unable to go foreward from the blazing light. 'Slide..Evolution!' those words are heard as Maahesmon morphs, the light then dies down standing there is a beast on all fours, his bloodshot eyes staring at Akumamon. Akumamon stunned, slowly creeps back. "You don't frighten me! Your still the weak Kero deep down in side." The beast then growls and starts racing foreward. "Bring it!" Akumamon yells. "Come on!!" the beast doesn't slow down but speeds up, it leaps up and through the air gaining speed and bashes Akumamon in the chest, he is tossed back like a rag doll, his chest armor cracking slightly, he bangs up against the ground unable to get up in time for the next leathal assult by the lion beast.  
  
He opens his jaw widen, and pounces its to front feet onto Akumamon snapping madly. Akumamon raises his arm trying to fight back but the beast bites onto his arm causing him to yell in pain. He tosses Akumamon up and viciously shakes him, a loud snap is heard and Akumamon breaks loose, but has lost his forearm and down. "You monster!!" Akumamon yells grabbing onto his arm, his head armor cracks. The beast continuesclosing in. "Stay back, Stay back!" using his vaccant amr he grabs the beast by the face and extends his hand back till he slams it into a wall. Akumamon then glares at th beast bloodshot eyes, "This cant be..I can't be beaten! I am a ultimate life form!" akumamon steps back and lowers at the same time until he's down to his knees. "I'm going to die.." he looks up to the beast heading his way. Akumamon, weakly, brings his arm up. "Eternal Darkness!" he fires a gust of dark light, the beast figure flies back and the attack passes him by catching him in the beam like a fly trap, forming back to Maahesmon still unable to get away his armor rust away into bits. He has now reverted down to Kero. It looks as if his jaw widens as the beam tears away at him. Akumamon finally lowers his hand the attack dieing down and Kero falls to the ground laying on his side. Akumamon already beaten armor shatters from him changing him back to his origional form, Dakarai. 


End file.
